Amor a Ciegas
by The wings of sakura
Summary: No puedes ver nada a causa de un mal a tus ojos, todas tus personas cercanas están ocupadas y solo una persona puede cuidarte, un hombre alto y guapo se ocupará de todas tus necesidades e incluso de las de él. S
1. Capitulo 1 El comienzo

-

Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes, aunque me gustaría que Shaoran fuera mío pero que más da.

Espero que disfrutes esta historia!

Amor a ciegas

Hospital de Tokio –

-"_Tú eres la única opción que tengo…_"- Pensó ella mientras solo podía ver la oscuridad, mirando a la nada le pidió a la enfermera que al acompañaba, que marcara cierto numero en el teléfono.

La voz de un chico contestó -"Residencia Lee"- y el pudo escuchar una voz temblorosa.

-"S-soy yo, Sakura"-

El chico se impresionó de escuchar su voz y de inmediato subió su voz –"¡Sakura-chan, ¿tu operación…?!"-

Sonrió un poco y contestó -"Estoy bien…pero…necesito que vengas, ¡s-solo si no tienes nada que hacer!"-

El chico también sonrió -"Para nada, estaré allí en un momento, Sakura-chan, espera por mí, ¿de acuerdo?"-

Un sentimiento de alivio creció en su interior -"Te estaré esperando…gracias, adiós"- y colgó.

Unos 20 minutos después.

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital, con una cara de preocupación pero de todos modos estaba ansioso, después de todo, estaba preocupado por ella.

Hasta que llegó a la habitación 201 y sin siquiera tocar la puerta, entró.

-"¡¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?!"-

Ella se sobresalto y dio un gripo de sorpresa -"Ah, me asustaste Shaoran-kun"- ella estaba recostada pero de inmediato se sentó, no le miró pero si sonrió.

El chico se acercó hasta ella y acercó una silla a la cama, entonces con mucho cariño, tomo suavemente la mano de la muchacha -"Estoy aquí, Sakura-chan"-

Siguiendo la voz de él, volteó justamente hacia donde estaba sentado y sonrió otra vez

-"Será duro…tener un mes estas vendas en los ojos"-

Él acaricio suavemente su mano y dijo -"Pero luego, podrás ver mucho mejor, disfrutar de todos los colores"-

-"Desde pequeña decían que tenia un defecto en mis ojos, pero nunca supieron cuando sería el momento de operarme…todos están lejos, pero me alegro de que aun estés tu aquí"- con su otra mano acarició la mano del muchacho.

-"No te preocupes, cuando tus ojos estén listos, te mostraré mil lugares hermosos"-

-"¡¿En serio?!"- Su cara de iluminó completamente de felicidad.

-"Te lo prometo"- Y con su otra mano, acarició la mejilla de ella.

Pasaron unos momentos de dulce tranquilidad, estaban satisfechos con sentir la compañía del uno al otro.

Entonces ella recordó que tenia que decirle algo importante –"Shaoran-kun…necesito que me hagas un favor… ¡Solo si puedes, obviamente, no quiero causarte problemas!"- Sus palabras se volvieron inseguras al igual que su cara.

Él se preocupó y preguntó -"¿Qué necesitas?"-

Su cara se ruborizó un poco y dijo –"¡M-múdate a mi casa!"-

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa y dio un grito de sorpresa, con la impresión no obtuvo palabras que decir.

-"Sé que suena raro pero…todos están haciendo las cosas más importantes de sus vidas y solo estás tú…mientras tenga estas vendas no podré estar sola…con tu ayuda, me sentiré segura"-

-"_Así que de eso se trataba, quiere que sea su niñera…_"- Sintió algo de decepción pero eso pasó de inmediato ya que al fin y al cabo, estaría feliz de cuidarla, de que le tuviera tanta confianza como para pedirle eso, pero tenia una duda -"Pero te ofrecían una enfermera que te cuidara en este mes, ¿o no?"-

Eso la sorprendió y agachó un poco su cabeza –"S-si pero…"- sus mejillas se ruborizaron otra vez -"si estás tu a mi lado, todo es más divertido"-

Ahora él se sorprendió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco -"_Puede que esto suene cruel, pero que bueno que no está viendo mi expresión ahora…de seguro preguntaría '¿Por qué tienes la cara roja?', pequeña inocente…_"- Dio un suspiro y con ambas manos tomó una de las manos de ella y dijo -"Está bien, yo te cuidaré día y noche, hasta que estés bien"-

Ella aun así se sintió insegura y culpable aunque a la vez algo feliz –"¿Estás…seguro?, me refiero a que si me cuidas detendrás todo lo que estas haciendo, tu trabajo y estudio…"- pero pudo sentir como su mano era acariciada con mucha calidez.

-"No te preocupes, tu eres más importante que todo eso"-

Y así fue como, estas dos personas comenzaron a vivir juntas, la casa de Sakura era grande y había habitaciones para huéspedes pero ella tuvo una gran idea, según ella.

-"Listo, ya traje todas las cosas que necesito, que bien que vivimos cerca, ¿verdad?"- Dijo mientras miraba a Sakura que estaba sentada, pero no respondió porque estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos. Entonces él se acercó y se sentó a su lado -"¿te sientes mal?"- dijo con un tono de preocupación.

Entonces se sobresaltó y respondió –"¡Ah, estoy bien!,…solo pensaba"-

-"mmm…está bien, iré a dejar mis cosas a la habitación de arriba, no hagas nada arriesgado"- pero antes de que pudiera marcharse ella le agarró del brazo.

-"Hablando de habitación…necesito pedirte algo sobre eso, ya que no puedo ver nada temo poder accidentarme si despertara a media noche, a veces lo hago, así que…"- Pero se detuvo ya que pareciera que le costase que las palabras le salieran por la boca, hasta que tomo un gran sorbo de aire y suspiró, entonces tomó la mano de Shaoran y la apretó, obviamente no de forma brusca y dijo -"¿Puedes quedarte en mi habitación?"-

-"¡¿eh?!"- Más palabras no pudo articular debido a su impresión.

-"¡no hagas así!, además, cuando éramos pequeños salíamos dormir incluso juntos, en una misma cama y tomados de la mano"- No podía verse muy claramente pero su ceño se había fruncido e infló sus mejillas en forma de enojo.

-"¡Ah!"- Otra vez no encontró palabra alguna que decir por su impresión, pero esta vez se había impresionado porque lo que decía ella era totalmente verdadero, además de que había supuesto cosas que no eran, el era hombre, quedarse solos en una casa, misma habitación, respirando el mismo aire, no cualquiera pensaría lo más puro de las cosas. Pero suspiró y sonrió, después de todo el dijo que la ayudaría -"De acuerdo, entonces moveré mis cosas allá y trasladaré otra cama enseguida"- Así que dio media vuelta pero no pudo seguir porque otra vez le habían agarrado del brazo.

-"No es necesario, dormiremos juntos"- Su cabeza estaba gacha y su voz apenas se escuchaba, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él le escuchara.

No tuvo palabra alguna que decir, solo miraba con cara impresionada con un poco de color rojo en sus mejillas, así que asintió a la idea -"D-de acuerdo"-

Y así llegó la tarde.

-"Sakura-chan, ¿quieres comer pastel?"- olvidó completamente el asunto de la habitación.

-"¡Claro!"- al parecer, también lo olvidó.

-"Es una tarde calida, así aprovecharé de que tomes aire puro mientras vamos en camino para comprar el pastel"- Se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, enseguida la puso en su brazo -"No me sueltes"-

Ella sonrió y tomó su brazo, pero se acercó aun más a él -"Vamos, Shaoran-kun"-

Rato más tarde entraron a una tienda de pasteles llamada "Chiroru Bakery", la cual al entrar pudieron escuchar como una chica daba un grito de sorpresa, la cual se acercó a ellos con una cara de alegría.

-"¡Ah, Sakura-chan, veo que ya has salido del hospital y te has asignado un buen niñero!"- Y le guiñó el ojo a Shaoran de forma burlona.

-"¡Yumi-chan, eres tú!, es verdad, pero Shaoran es el mejor niñero del mundo"- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Shaoran se sonrojara y Yumi riera ante ello.

-"¡Ah, pero si son Lee-kun y Sakura-chan!"- Se acercó un hombre alto, de pelo azulado esbozando una calida sonrisa -"Veo que Sakura ya ha salido del hospital, espero que te recuperar pronto Sakura-chan"-

-"Lo haré, Hiroyasu-kun"- Y sonrió otra vez.

-"¿Han venido a coger un pastel para el té?"- Preguntó Yumi, acercándose al mostrador de pasteles.

Se acercó a los pasteles también -"Exacto, Sakura-chan, ¿que tipo de pastel te gustaría?"- Preguntó Shaoran a Sakura.

-"Umm…no lo se"-

-"¡Ya lo se, el pastel del día, Hiro hizo algunos hace unas horas y son realmente buenos!"-

-"Creo que exageras un poco"- Dijo algo avergonzado el pastelero.

-"Solo digo la verdad"- y le sonrió de vuelta, en eso, ambos sonrieron.

Shaoran miraba la pequeña escena entre el pastelero y la asistenta y pensó, luego miró a Sakura la cual solo estaba recargada en su brazo y recién se había dado cuenta, sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas en ese momento.

Un rato más tarde

-"Gracias Yumi-san, Hiroyasu-san, nos vemos"- Dijo Shaoran mientras los miraba por ultima vez y salía de la tienda.

-"¡Gracias, que estén bien!"- Les dijo Sakura dirigiendo su cabeza hacia ellos, aunque no los viera podía sentir que estaban allí.

Mientras seguían caminando, Shaoran recordaba cosas sobre esa pastelería -"Ya son varios años que Hiroyasu-san está aquí, después de todo sus pasteles son lo mejor"-

-"Tienes razón, desde que recuerdo Yumi-chan siempre ha estado con él, siempre sonriendo el uno al otro, es maravilloso, ¿no crees?, el poder estar cerca de una persona querida por tantos años y seguir sonriendo cada vez más"- Se aferró más a Shaoran.

-"Como tu y yo, ¿verdad?, desde pequeños que hemos estado juntos, a veces hemos estado alejados pero siempre nos encontramos, pase lo que pase"- También se aferró más a ella.

-"Es realmente maravilloso, poder compartir tantos años"-

Y lentamente, disfrutando de la frescura de la tarde, caminaron hasta llegar a casa. Donde disfrutaron de un exquisito pastel y una calida taza de té.

Generalmente por esos rumbos, toda era tranquilo, siempre podías escuchar las campanas de viento mecerse o las aves cantar por la mañana, ver las luciérnagas por las noches, disfrutar de una brisa día a día, con tranquilidad, como si el tiempo se detuviese en ese lugar y solo los buenos sentimientos existieran.

Y lentamente, la noche se apoderó del tranquilo lugar, algunas casas ya con sus luces apagadas, dejando apreciar el cielo y las estrellas a su máximo esplendor.

-"¿Estás cansada, Sakura-chan?"- Le preguntó mientras estaban sentados en el sofá escuchando música tranquila.

-"Si, un poco…umm...perdón, de seguro no es entretenido estar conmigo, ya que no puedo hacer muchas cosas…"-

-"¡Nunca más digas eso!"-

-"¡Eh!"- Sakura se sobresaltó, pocas veces era gritada por él.

-"Compartir esta tranquilidad contigo, es una de las cosas que más disfruto hacer, solo estar contigo y escuchar esta dulce melodía, me hace sentir feliz"- esbozo una calida sonrisa -"porque es contigo con quien estoy, así que, nunca más digas eso, ¿de acuerdo?"- Y levantó su mano hacia la cabeza de ella, donde suavemente le acarició.

-"De acuerdo"- y cerró sus ojos, mientras dulcemente sonreía.

Tiempo después, decidieron irse a dormir.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama, sin decir palabra, querían decir algo pero al momento de abrir su boca e iniciar alguna conversa, algo los detenía y solo quedaban en silencio.

Pero Shaoran decidió romper el hielo.

-"Son las 11, pensaba que era más temprano…"- Miró a Sakura la cual no decía nada y prosiguió -"¿Dónde…está tu pijama?"-

-"Bajo la almohada"- Dijo ella sin decir nada más.

El sacó el pijama y se lo entregó en las manos, luego sacó su propio pijama y dijo -"Iré a cambiarme…"- Antes de que diera un paso fuera de la habitación Sakura le habló.

-"No es necesario, puedes cambiarte aquí"- Se sonrojo un poco -"No puedo verte, así que…eso"-

Lo pensó mucho pero al final aceptó, así que lentamente se saco la camiseta mientras miraba a Sakura, en realidad estaba frente a ella desvistiéndose, se sentía avergonzado pero de todas maneras siguió. Ella solo estaba sentada sin hacer nada, Shaoran ahora estaba solo en su ropa interior y miró a Sakura otra vez, un fuerte deseo lo atacó de repente, sentía el impulso de acercarse a ella, abrazarla y lentamente acariciarla.

Pero se abstuvo a la idea, sacudió un poco su cabeza y rápidamente se colocó su pijama antes de que hiciera algo indebido.

Ella estaba sentada allí, sin hacer nada, solo pensaba, no sabia exactamente como estaba él, sabia que estaba en frente de ella pero no sabia donde estaba su mirada, sentía como Shaoran se despojaba de sus prendas y no pudo evitar imaginarlo.

Ahora que él estaba más adulto, no sabia que tanto había cambiado su cuerpo, trataba de imaginarse, alguien alto de torso abundante, grandes hombros y brazos en los que cabria perfectamente…

Su imaginación se vio interrumpida por la voz del muchacho.

-"Listo…"- Observaba como ella aun no decía nada, así que pensó y dijo –"Umm, esperaré afuera para que te cambies"- Y otra vez cuando estaba apunto de salir de la habitación ella lo detuvo una vez más.

-"Quedate aquí, quizás necesite un poco de ayuda"-

-"_¡¿Está hablando en serio?!_"- Pensó un poco alterado, pero asintió de todos modos –"_Tengo que cuidarla...o eso creo…_"-

-"Pero ni se te ocurra ver en donde no debes, así que…siéntate atrás de mi"-

Ella estaba sentada al borde de la cama, así que si él se sentaba atrás de ella, solo le vería la espalda.

Cuando el sentó atrás, ella comenzó a quitarse la camiseta lentamente dejando ver a Shaoran toda su delgada espalda y un floreado sujetador que usaba, trataba de contenerse y no mirar pero eso era imposible y sería aun más difícil porque Sakura le dijo lo siguiente.

-"¿Puedes desabrochar mi…?"- Se sentía avergonzada diciéndolo así que no siguió.

Pero él sabia de que se trataba así que asintió, lentamente acercó sus manos a su espalda y con mucho cuidado lo desabrochó pero no se pudo evitar el roce de sus manos en aquella fina y delgada espalda, aquel roce que hizo sentir escalofríos a ambos.

Al ver su espalda descubierta sintió fascinación, era una espalda pequeña, blanca y suave, pudo sentir aquella suavidad con ese pequeño roce. Era una espalda tan pequeña, que al abrazarla encajaría perfectamente en sus brazos, pudo ver su pequeña cintura y hubiera querido rodearla con sus brazos desde allí, pero solo podía imaginar y pensar, porque no quería asustarla. Después de todo estaba para cuidarla y no aprovecharse.

Pero hubo algo que le impresionó, era todo lo que había cambiado, ahora tenia el cuerpo de toda una hermosa mujer, era delgada, de rasgos finos y suave piel. Estaba tan maravillado que no se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando a voz alta.

-"Eres her…"- Pero antes de que siguiera se percató de lo que estaba diciendo.

-"¿Dijiste algo?"- Preguntó ella, porque no escuchó con claridad.

-"Nada, nada de nada"- Y rió nerviosamente, ella solo asintió y se colocó la parte de arriba de su pijama, la cual se abrochaba con botones.

De forma torpe trató de abrocharlos pero quedaron mal, así que se dio media vuelta y le preguntó a Shaoran -"¿Están bien abrochados?"-

Rió un poco y dijo -"No, para nada"-

-"Oh, rayos"- Hizo un puchero pequeño y entonces preguntó -"¿Puedes hacerlo tu?"-

-"Ah, claro"- Pero no se dio cuenta de algo…

Acercó sus manos a la camisa, y la desabrochó completamente. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se sonrojó. No podía ver todo pero se notaba un poco de sus pechos los cuales no eran para nada pequeños, incluso se impresionó pero prefirió actuar rápido antes de levantar sospecha, con muchos nervios abrochó cada botón correctamente.

-"Gracias, ahora cierra los ojos"-

-"¿Eh?, de acuerdo" y cerró sus ojos obedientemente.

Era porque tenía que sacarse su pantalón y le daba vergüenza hacer eso frente a él, así que rápidamente se puso su pantalón de pijama, el cual correctamente se lo había puesto.

-"¡Listo!"- Dijo bien animada -"Ahora, a dormir"- Y usando su sentido de orientación llegó a su cama y se acostó -"Puedes apagar las luces, Shaoran-kun"-

-"De acuerdo"- Se levantó y apagó las luces, estaba todo oscuro pero por suerte la luz de la luna estaba muy brillante esa noche, iluminaba toda la habitación así que podía verla a ella, allí acostada, se sentía algo extraño pero sin embargo, estaba feliz. Lentamente se acostó a su lado, y quedaron cara a cara.

-"Como los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad?"- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-"Si…"- Asintió mientras la miraba profundamente.

Algo estaba fuera de lo normal, él ya había dormido así con ella antes pero algo se sentía diferente, ver su cara iluminada por la luz de la luna, aquella cara sonriente, a tan pocos centímetros de él, le hacían sentir ansioso e inseguro. Era toda una mezcla de sentimientos, sentía que quería hacer mil cosas pero a la vez no podía hacerlas, se restringía a si mismo pero poco a poco fue perdiendo el sentido común.

Sintió como una suave mano tomaba la suya -"Me siento mejor si tengo tu mano con la mía"- dijo ella dulcemente, acercándose un poco más a él.

-"…"- No dijo nada, no podía decir algo, no sabia exactamente que decir. Solo se acercó más a ella, quedando a unos pocos centímetros entre su cara y la de ella. Por alguna razón bajó su mirada, hubiera deseado volver en el tiempo y no bajar la mirada, pero era tarde.

Podía ver los pechos de Sakura, iluminados por la luna, suaves y perfectos. No podía quitar la vista de ellos, sintió como sus emociones querían fluir, poco a poco aquella barrera de reprensión se agotaba…

Quizás ahora ya era muy tarde para pensar correctamente.

Llevó la mano de Sakura hacia su boca y le dio un suave beso, susurró su nombre un par de veces mientras la miraba profundamente, ella estaba confundida y sonrojada a la vez. Lentamente la otra mano de él fue acercándose a la camisa de Sakura, acercando sus dedos al primer botón de aquella, sin que ella se diese cuenta el lo desabrochó y luego el otro…

-"Sakura…"- La tomó de los hombros y la movió para que quedase recostada, entonces él se levantó un poco y quedó encima. Pasó una de sus piernas al otro lado y finalmente la tenia frente a sus ojos, él encima de ella, sin dejarle escape.

Suavemente una de sus manos la entrelazó con la de ella mientras que la otra acarició su suave cabello castaño.

Sakura no articulaba palabra, tenía una gran mezcla de emociones y sin embargo, no se rehusó a lo que fuese a hacer Shaoran.

Mientras miraba su cara, lentamente, desgastando su mirada, bajó sus ojos hacia su pecho, su camisa entre abierta pero que aun no dejaba ver completamente todo, con la mano que había acariciado su cabello, la bajó lentamente hasta llegar a la camisa la cual corrió uno de los extremos a un lado dejando ver completamente uno de sus senos.

Sakura se impresionó, esta vez sintió como quedaba expuesta antes los ojos de Shaoran, sentirlo cerca, podía sentir su mano cerca de su pecho, estaba avergonzada y a la vez complacida, podía haberse rehusado a lo que estaba haciendo él pero un deseo dentro de ella, le hacia quedarse allí y sentir lo que fuera a hacerle.

Sintió seguridad al ver que ella no trataba de detener sus acciones, incluso sentía que le daba el paso a seguir adelante. Cerró sus ojos y lentamente acercó su cabeza, sus labios al seno que ella tenia descubierto y besó uno de sus pezones.

Al sentir el tacto de sus labios, no pudo contener dar un gemido, que se escuchó por toda la habitación enseguida cerró su boca, sintió vergüenza al dar tal sonido pero no dijo nada, mordisqueaba sus labios al sentir aquella sensación, tratando de reprimir el impulso placentero que este le generaba.

Sintió placer al escuchar aquel gemido, que expresaba que lo que hacia le generaba efectos en ella, al escucharle sintió más deseo aun y siguió besándolo, cada vez más fuerte hasta el momento de mordisquearlo lo cual generó otro gemido más, siguió mordisqueando, mientras siguiera escuchando aquellos gemidos no pararía.

Algo estaba raro con ella, sentía placer mucho placer mientras él le mordisqueaba, sentía como su cuerpo se arqueaba ante las acciones de él, apretaba fuertemente su mano, mientras seguía mordisqueando sus labios, cada vez sentía más placer, tanto que sin darse cuenta y se dejaba guiar por sus impulsos, agarró con más fuerza la mano de Shaoran y la llevó a su otro seno.

Pudo sentir como su mano era conducida al otro seno de ella, ella mismo hacia aquello y sintió placer y satisfacción al saber que ella lo estaba disfrutando y que pedía más. Con su mano guiada por ella, apretó y acarició cosa que hacia gemir aun más a la joven, con uno de sus dedos masajeó su pezón el cual se encontraba totalmente erecto.

Dejó de mordisquear y con sus labios bajó besando su estomago, ahora con sus dos manos jugueteaba con sus senos mientras su lengua jugueteaba en su vientre, sintió como las manos de Sakura agarraba sus cabellos y enredaba sus dedos en ellos.

Mientras besaba instintivamente pensó…

Sentía algo dentro de él, un deseo y sentimiento que se le hacia conocido. Un sentimiento que hace ya muchos años creyó haber olvidado…que hace 10 años había olvidado.

Hace 10 años, él estuvo siempre a su lado, desde que eran pequeños y se conocieron en ese mismo barrio, donde iniciaron su hermosa amistad. Los años pasaban y eran amigos muy cercanos, paseaban juntos, jugaban juntos, compartían sus secretos y a veces dormían juntos, tomados de la mano, como dos inocentes niños que tenían un gran cariño el uno al otro.

Pero a la edad de 16 años, él estaba sintiéndose raro cuando estaba con ella, sentía que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente cuando estaba a su lado, sentía un gran impulso de tenerla cerca, que ella fuera solo para él, de tenerla siempre a su lado.

Su corazón latía rápidamente por ella, pero era la primera vez que sentía esta clase de sentimiento, era algo complicado ya que no era muy cercano a otras mujeres, para él, ella era la única.

Le costó su tiempo darse cuenta, gracias a la ayuda de una persona, supo de que él estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, estaba feliz de amarla, porque para él, ella era la mejor, era su Sakura y no permitiría que alguien se la llevase.

Estaba por confesarle sus sentimientos y lo había planeado, pero una llamada imprevista de su madre hecho sus planes a la basura, a punto de cumplir sus 18 años, tuvo que decirle adiós a su primer amor, tenia que encargarse de los temas familiares como heredero y no podía decir uno "no" como respuesta.

Con el corazón hecho pedazos se fue, aun podía recordar como Sakura lloraba mientras se despedía de él, como se abrazaron y creyeron que no se volverían a ver.

Seguían hablando por teléfono, intercambiaban cartas y e-mail pero no era lo mismo, así que tras 10 largos años, el trataba lo imposible por regresar mientras su sentimiento de amor se agotaba lentamente.

Hace 5 meses logró volver pero estaba seguro, que volvería como un amigo, que ese sentimiento ya no existía…pero estaba equivocado, realmente equivocado.

Al verla a ella, escogiéndolo como la persona que la cuidara, que durmieran juntos y le permitiera tocarla.

Encendió ese sentimiento otra vez, estaba totalmente seguro de que otra vez…la amaba.

Dejó de besarla y acercó su cara a la de ella, quería besarla, quería mostrarle su amor pero…se sintió inseguro, quizás iba muy rápido para besarla…sonaba algo tonto ya que le había besado su cuerpo pero no quería besarle sus labios hasta saber si ella sentía lo mismo, no quería presionarla y hacerla sentir incomoda, ese no era su trabajo.

Sintió que había cometido algo grave, algo que no debió haber hecho.

Haberle hecho aquellas cosas sin su consentimiento, que luego le harían sentir incomoda, no estaba bien, realmente no estaba bien.

Abrochó uno de los botones de su camisa y se recostó a su lado. Ella algo atónita se dio media vuelta y quedó frente a él.

Sentía culpabilidad, sentía repugnancia por si mismo, pero no pudo evitar abrazarla de improviso, escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho. Donde suavemente susurró -"Perdón…"-

Ella estaba algo confundida, pero le abrazó también.

-"No debí haberte hecho esas cosas sin tu consentimiento…soy un"- pero la voz de Sakura lo detuvo.

-"Pero…"-

-"…"-

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas otra vez -"No hecho dicho que no me haya gustado"-

Su corazón palpitó tan rápidamente que creyó que moriría, sus ojos se abrieron totalmente y no podía articular palabra alguna. Levantó su mirada y corazón volvió a palpitar, ella le sonreía, pero de una manera que por primera ves había visto, le estaba sonriendo de manera sensual, sintió otra vez su impulso de seguir, incluso ni siquiera lo dudó.

Se calmó y dijo -"Entonces… ¿quieres que…siga?"-

Ella no dijo nada, pero si asintió con su cabeza.

No perdió tiempo y se abalanzó sobre su cuello, el cual besó rápidamente e iba bajando lentamente hacia sus pezones otra vez. Comenzó a mordisquear uno de ellos pero este vez con más fuerza que antes, aquello hizo gemir a Sakura con más fuerza aun pero que sin embargo le agradó más que antes.

Pero estaba seguro de algo, que incluso le parecía algo ridículo, no le besaría ni mucho menos le haría el amor, hasta que fuera un sentimiento mutuo, porque para él…con ella sería su primer beso y sería su primera vez.

Sin embargo, eso no impediría que jugueteara con su cuerpo un poco, después de todo, aunque su honor y orgullo no le permitiese besarle, seguía siendo hombre no perdería esta oportunidad, mucho menos al ver que su acompañante disfrutaba de aquello.

El seguía mordisqueando uno de sus pezones mientras que su otra mano masajeaba su otro seno, ella enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de él y gemía una y otra vez.

Pasó el tiempo y ambos quedaron iluminados por la luz de la luna, ella con la camisa entre abierta y él descansando en su brazo mientras la tenia abrazada. Ella por su parte, también lo estaba abrazando, una de sus manos estaba en sus cabellos mientras que la otra en su hombre, haciendo que se aferrase más a ella, él con su cabeza en aquel cómodo y suave lugar cerró sus ojos, depositando un último beso en su pecho.

Ahora ambos dormían pacíficamente, luego de una noche de intenso placer y esta no sería la última vez.

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

Y para variar, aquí yo de nuevo con otro fic, que esta vez creo que seguiré.

"My Angel" ha quedado en otro plano, pero este fic me entusiasma más.

Esta vez prometo seguir, ¡aunque el mundo explote!

Decidí no hacer esperar por las partes lemon, no quería empezar con la introducción de la historia ni nada, quería ir casi directo al grano.

No me convence como me quedó el final, pero de todas maneras, me gustó.

Además de que estaba toda roja mientras escribía esas partes…

Es que me imagino a Shaoran, si… -

El pasado no se si me quedó muy claro, pero a través de los capítulos quizás vaya explicando más.

Creo que diré solo eso, espero sus reviews

Ahora a dormir porque son las 2 AM, me gusta escribir en las noches, es más…tranquilo xD

Nos vemos!


	2. Capitulo 2 Él

Capitulo 2: Él

Capitulo 2: Él

_Tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser, tus ojos y tus delicados movimientos, tú eres única. _

Entre los primeros ruidos de la mañana, los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana, no podía seguir conciliando el sueño pero había algo que aun lo detenía de despertar. Todo lugar a donde moviese su cabeza, era demasiado cómodo para él. Era un lugar calido, suave y además era blando, con una de sus manos incluso podía apretar aquello tan blando que tenia y le gustaba, pero abrió sus ojos de golpe al escuchar un "¡ah!" un tanto sensual al momento de apretar.

No es que estuviera encima de las nubes ni mucho menos en el paraíso, era en su pecho donde descasaba, entonces pudo sacar la deducción del porque no quería levantarse aun.

Iba a decir algo pero se sintió avergonzado, así que como buen hombre cerró la camisa de la joven y con una voz muy cordial dijo -"Buenos días, Sakura"-

-"Ah, estas despierto. Buenos días Shaoran-kun"- Dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos encima de la cabeza de Shaoran, que seguidamente acarició.

-"_Mejor que el paraíso, ¡definitivamente!_"-

Pero para la desgracia de ambos, un pequeño factor arruinó el momento paradisíaco de ambos, una especie de gruñidos provenientes de sus estómagos. Ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que al unísono soltaron una pequeña risa.

-"Iré a hacer el desayuno, no tardo"- Dijo él y se levantó con un gran dolor en el alma -"_Adiós, paraíso_"- pensó tristemente.

-"…"- ella no dijo nada y solo suspiró pero seguidamente sonrió.

Unos momentos más tarde

-"Está listo"- Dijo él mientras entraba, pero al ver a la muchacha aun acostada, tosió un poco como forma de hacerla notar que él la estaba esperando, luego con una de sus manos retiró las sabanas que la cubrían y luego con ambos brazos la levanto por los aires -"Con su permiso, señorita"- Dijo utilizando su cordial voz.

Con mucha delicadeza la llevó hasta la cocina, la cual quedaba en el primer piso, cuidadosamente lograron llegar allí y la depósito suavemente en la silla, seguidamente, él se sentó a su lado, tomó un tenedor y agarró un pequeño pedazo de hot-cake.

-"Di 'ahh'"- dijo mientras acercaba el tenedor a la boca de Sakura.

Y ella dijo -"Ahh"- siguiendo obedientemente las órdenes de Shaoran.

-"Buena chica"- Como si estuviera felicitando a un cachorrito, incluso le acarició la cabeza como forma de premio.

-"¡No soy una niña ni me trates como un cachorro!"- grito ella algo enojada.

Él se sorprendió y sonrió burlonamente -"¿En serio?, pues siempre pensé que eras una niña pequeña"- Al ver la expresión enojada de Sakura, cambió drásticamente su sonrisa a una maliciosa, acercó sus labios al cuello de ella y susurró –"Pero una niña pequeña no aceptaría esto y mucho menos le agradaría"- Y besó su cuello, lentamente subiendo hasta llegar a su oreja, la cual mordisqueo con mucha suavidad, causando estremecimientos en la joven, además de unos pequeños sonidos que trataba de reprimir. Dejó de mordisquearle y sonrió –"Quizás, este sea mejor desayuno que el que tengo en mi plato"- y volvió a mordisquear.

Pero las tripas de ambos de todas maneras hicieron ruido, lo cual hizo que ambos se detuvieran y permanecieran en silencio.

-"P-perdón, me dejé llevar…"- Dijo sonrojado mientras se apartaba un poco de ella.

-"Es-está bien, no te preocupes"- también estaba sonrojada.

_Tú cara sonrojada, tus mejillas con un ligero tono rosa, siempre tan linda, siempre tan inocente, un pintor se maravillaría con tus expresiones, ni siquiera el pintor con más talento sabría retratarte tan perfectamente, realmente eres…única._

La pequeña travesura en el desayuno, terminó, mientras el alimentaba a la pequeña niña que en momentos de comida, podía sentirse que reducía en unos 25 años de edad cuando en realidad tenia 27, así que era una pequeña de 2 años tratando de ser alimentada.

Pero gracia le causo, a la persona que en ese momento no sabia si se estaba sintiendo como cuidador o como padre.

-"Una hija…"- creyó haber pensado, pero en realidad en voz alta lo pronunció.

-"¿Quieres una hija?"- preguntó ella con la voz más inocente que poseía, aunque esa pregunta pudiera tomarse de muchos aspectos.

Se sorprendió -"¡Ah, no…digo si, pero ahora no!"- su lengua se atrancaba al responder y antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa, el respondió primero -"¡Ya no digas más!"-

Sin importar que puchero hiciera, el no le haría caso, así que asintió débilmente con un -"Si…"-

Entre alimentarse, risas y bochornos, terminaron de desayunar. Fueron a la sala de estar y pusieron la radio, se sentaron uno al lado del otro y disfrutaron de la calma que el espacio les brindaba, hasta que él decidió romper el hielo.

-"Me parece increíble que haya tanta calma en este lugar"- y da un largo suspiro.

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Porque…si te llevase a Hong Kong no escucharías ni tu propia voz"- al decir eso pudo notar que Sakura rió un poco -"aunque también hay excepciones como mi casa…"- decía mientras recordaba su hogar.

-"¿Tu casa es así de tranquila?"-

-"A veces, solo cuando mis hermanas están fuera y sin que mi madre esté siempre gritando '¡Shaoran, haz esto, haz aquello!', ahí puede disfrutarse de una verdadera tranquilidad…pero raramente eso pasaba"- Eso también le causó gracia a su compañera, luego ambos rieron y sonrieron.

-"Shaoran, ¿Cómo está el día?"-

Miró por la ventana y respondió -"Completamente despejado, clima fresco y agradable"-

Entonces su cara se le iluminó de felicidad y dijo -"¿Qué tal si hacemos un picnic en el parque?"-

-"Eso suena bien, nos damos una ducha, preparamos la comida y vamos ¿que te parece?"- Su cara mostró felicidad y relajo, sabiendo que este seria un calido día.

-"¡Genial!"- dijo ella muy feliz, como siempre acostumbraba.

-"Bien, entonces vamos al baño"- y otra vez, de imprevisto la tomo en sus brazos y se la llevó al baño.

Ya al llegar allí, Shaoran puso a Sakura en el suelo y comenzó a llenar la bañera.

-"Bueno, mientras te bañas yo prepararé la comida"- Le acarició un poco la cabeza como si fuese una niña buena y se dio media vuelta, pero sintió que estaba haciendo mal, debería cuidarla.

-"Espero, creo que necesitaré…tu ayuda otra vez"- Se sonrojó un poco al decir aquello.

-"_¡Shaoran despierta, debes cuidarla y atenderla!_"- Se sonrojó un poco y volvió a darse media vuelta, esta vez quedando en frente de ella, pero se fijó en la bañera -"Ah, está lista…puedes comenzar a…tus sabes…a tu lado están las toallas, cuando estés lista me dices…mientras estaré mirando la pared"- Sintió que había sonado entupido lo que había dicho pero que importaba, otra vez se sentía avergonzado y entonces recordó lo de esa noche, si que recordó con lujo y detalle, su modo de 'ayudante feliz' estaba siendo apagado mientras su modo de 'hombre lujurioso' estaba entrando en acción. –"_Siento que parezco un robot, cambiando de modos…_"- pensó tratando de hacerse gracia a si mismo pero no funcionó y mucho menos cuando escuchó una pequeña voz.

-"Estoy…lista"- era tan suave su voz que apenas podía escucharse.

Con paciencia volteo sin saber lo que vería, se sobresalto, sus ojos miraron con lujo y detalle cada facción del cuerpo que tenia enfrente, una delgada mujer de tez blanca, cabello revoloteado que caía sobre sus hombros llegando un poco más debajo de ellos, pequeños hombros y estrecha cintura, mientras que un pequeño tono rosado pintaba las mejillas de aquella. Pero una bendita toalla que cubría sus partes femeninas molestaba en la visión de este muchacho.

Se acercó a ella y dulcemente le agarró del brazo, guiándola hasta la bañera, donde levanto una de sus piernas y la introdujo dentro del agua a perfecta temperatura, luego subió otra pierna la cual el chico miraba embobado.

-"¿Puedes pasarme el jabón de burbujas?"-

-"Si"- y agarró el jabón que no estaba muy lejos y se lo entregó.

-"Ahora, cierra los ojos"-

Y el obedeció a sus ordenes, cerró sus ojos y noto como ella se soltaba de su brazo. El mientras esperaba impaciente a abrir sus ojos ella comenzó a rosear el jabón dentro de la bañera, creando así una barrera de espuma que cubría toda la base, dejando ver absolutamente nada y entonces lentamente fue bajando su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada.

-"Puedes abrir tus ojos"- Dijo en un tono animado.

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo sentirse algo desganado, tanto esperaba ver y solo burbujas podía apreciar, sin embargo rió falsamente y dijo -"bien pensado"- y se sentó en el suelo, quedando frente a la espalda de ella, donde solo podía ver su cabello y un poco de sus hombros.

-"Es que…me daba un poco de vergüenza"- y sus mejillas se sonrojaron otra vez.

Al recordar lo de la noche anterior, él no podía entenderlo pero que más daba. Así que mejor se encargo de su tarea -"Ya que hay que tener cuidado con tus vendas, tu cabello lo lavaré en el lavamanos, así que ahora puedes lavarte…el cuerpo"- y agarró el jabón y se lo entregó en las manos -"Si necesitas algo, solo dímelo, estaré atrás de ti"-

Mientras lentamente ella se lavaba él solo esperaba impacientemente a que terminara, así su augurio terminaría pero como últimamente todo lo que espera no sucede, una pequeño voz pudo escuchar otra vez.

-"Shaoran-kun…"- Flaqueo un poco antes de hablar -"¿Puedes lavar mi espalda?"-

Se sorprendió totalmente, otra vez entraría en contando con su cuerpo, no sabia si llegase a pasar algo o no, pero de que quería ayudarla y más aun, hacer 'algo' ganas no le faltaban, así que se acercó a ella, puso un poco de jabón en sus manos -"De acuerdo"- y mientras ella se hacia un poco para adelante el suavemente tocó la espalda de ella.

No predijo que al momento de tocarla, liberaría una especie de quejido, sin prestar mucha atención a eso, siguió con su trabajo, llegó a sus pequeños hombros y lentamente les esparció jabón donde masajeó lentamente. Luego sus manos fueron bajando un poco más hasta llegar a su cintura la cual hizo tener cosquillas a Sakura, siguió masajeando en aquel sector pero de repente sus manos se fueron al vientre de esta, cosa que hizo que se sorprendiera pero no alegó.

Luego la soltó y hecho un poco de agua en su espalda, ella creyó que había terminando pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron desde atrás, sus pechos rozaban con esos brazos mientras podía sentir cerca de su cuello, el aire que él emanaba. Pudo sentir como los labios de aquel, besaban sus hombros, lentamente posando sus labios y lengua, donde a medida que besaba ella iba soltando unos pequeños gemidos y suspiros.

Lentamente sus brazos fueron soltándola, poco a poco sus manos iban acercándose a sus pechos, hasta que con ambas manos agarró suavemente cada uno de ellos. Masajeando suavemente mientras sus besos se encargaban de su cuello. Sus gemidos alentaban su pulso y sin pensarlo una de sus manos bajó lentamente por el estomago de ella, acercándose a su ombligo, su vientre y finalmente a aquella zona que nunca antes en su vida, había pensando llegar con sus manos, hasta ese momento, rozaba lentamente con uno de sus dedos, esto la hizo estremecer tanto que soltó un gemido aun más fuerte.

-"_Quizas no sea el primero en tocar…pero si seré el mejor en hacerlo_"- Pensó confiado mientras se alentaba al escuchar los gemidos. Y para sentirse aun mejor le preguntó con un tono sensual -"¿Sakura, cuantos hombres te han hecho esto?"- El orgullo masculino le hizo preguntar eso. (Si algún ser masculino se siente ofendido, mis disculpas)

Pudo sentir como su voz hacia eco en su oreja, le costó entender lo que decía, debido a la sensación que causaban sus dedos y entre gemidos respondió -"¿Cuántos…? Ah…solo…ah…tú"-

Por alguna razón su cuerpo se detuvo, sintió una gota de sudor frió recorrer toda su espalda, sintió una especie de crueldad mezclada con culpabilidad. Sin demorar un segundo, se soltó de ella y se tiró a la pared con la cara pálida, más que pálida, era blanca como la harina.

-"¿eh?"- Sakura se impresionó ya que de repente dejo de sentir la presencia de Shaoran. Entonces se dio media vuelta dentro de la bañera.

_Solo tú_

_Solo tú_

_Solo tú_

Aquello resonaba en su cabeza, trataba de entender pero su impresión no lo dejaba, miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza.

-"_¡Estás bromeando, realmente está bromeando, estás diciendo que yo…yo…soy el primero!_"- Su cara comenzaba a ponerse azul -"_el primero en hacerte estas cosas, el primero en…tocar tu cuerpo como un hambriento lobo sarnoso, el primero…el primero, el primero_"- Se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez –"_Soy el peor hombre en todo el universo, ¡me aproveché de alguien sin saberlo!_"-

Sonaba incoherente lo que pensaba, pero después de todo, estaba casi seguro de que cuando el estaba cerca de ella y sentir que puede hacerle cualquier cosa, se le activa su otra personalidad, aquella personalidad vil y lujuriosa en su interior, estaba totalmente seguro de eso. Pero en realidad solo estaba intentando formar una excusa para no sentirse tan culpable.

-"_Obligar a una inocente mujer a cosas tan…tan… ¡tan!_"-

No importaba que cosas hiciese, que actos pervertidos le hiciera su buen corazón era más fuerte que todo sentimiento de deseo y lujuria, a veces se culpaba por tener tanto "honor" y ser tan "buen hombre". En especial esta vez, se culpaba realmente de eso.

-"¿Shaoran, ha pasado algo?"- Pero no pudo terminar de preguntar ya que el grito que escuchó no la dejó seguir.

-"¡Perdoname! ¡Yo no quería tocar…obligarte a dejarme tocar…y…hacer estas cosas, debería cuidarte y solo soy un aprovechador!"- Podría decirse que casi estaba haciendo una reverencia de perdón frente a ella, aunque no le viese mientras que por dentro el pensaba -"_¡¿Por qué, por qué tengo que ser tan buen hombre? Podría ser alguien cualquiera que no le importara estas cosas!_"- Mientras se disculpaba con ella por dentro se culpaba.

Sin embargo, la voz dulce de Sakura diciendo que se detuviera, hizo que levantase su cabeza y le mirara.

-"Ya te lo dije antes…nunca he dicho que no me gustase"- Le costaba un poco hablar, debido a que se avergonzaba un poco, además que sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas.

-"Pero…solo me estoy aprovechando…y soy el primero…de seguro estás asustada de las cosas que te he hecho…"- Decía el con tono de culpa en su voz.

-"Shaoran…"- Ella calló un momento y pensó, hasta llegar a una respuesta –"Shaoran, si eres tú…no hay problema"- y ella sonrió para si misma, ruborizada.

Era como el ángel que perdonaba sus castigos, desde que eran niños ella siempre le decía "no te preocupes, todo estará bien" y sonreía, siempre le sonreía.

No importaba que cosa hiciera ella siempre estaría ahí, para sonreírle de aquella manera, solo a él.

De improvisto corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, le abrazó con aquella ternura, aquel sentimiento que surgía en el cuando ella le perdonaba. Ambos sintieron lo mismo, ambos compartieron lo mismo…ambos se abrazaron con mucha calidez.

-"¿Estás segura?"- Preguntó él.

-"Si"-

-"Puede que un día, haga algo que te asuste"-

-"Si eres tú, no me asustaré"-

-"Puede que un día haga cosas que te parezcan desagradables"-

-"Si a ti te gusta, también me gustará"- y cargó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-"Perdón…y gracias"- Y la abrazó con mucha más fuerza pero sin ser doloroso.

En aquel momento no dijeron nada más, no siguieron con lo de antes, solo sonreían y se cuidaban el uno al otro.

Se prepararon, la comida estaba lista, el día estaba perfecto, salieron de aquella puerta de su hogar y el sol los iluminó, les dio una calida bienvenida a este hermoso día, ambos tomaron sus manos y sonrieron mutuamente.

_Tu boca que me sonríe, que me perdona, que me enseña que a tu lado puedo descansar feliz, que siempre me perdonarás. Siempre que te he hecho algo malo vienes y me abrazas, me sonreís como siempre sueles hacer, me dices lindas palabras y perdonas todos mis errores, desde un principio supe que eras un ángel, que tu presencia me hacia sonreír y sabes que yo nunca querría herirte apropósito, me conoces bien y por eso, eres capaz de perdonarme. _

Era un calmo día, todo brillaba a su alrededor, las personas, las familias reían mutuamente mientras disfrutaban de sus comidas, el parque era uno de los lugares donde más paz se podía encontrar, la brisa hacia mecer los árboles dando un ligero y pacifico sonido, las aves cantaban y todos disfrutaban.

-"Shaoran, ahora que lo pienso… ¿y tu trabajo?"- Preguntó ella ya que de repente se había acordado del tema.

-"Ah, es un tanto raro mi trabajo, debo atender conferencias o hacer decisiones pero no son muy frecuente, soy algo afortunado porque hay veces que la mayoría del tiempo lo tengo libre"- Y recordó algo -"De hecho, algunos compañeros de trabajo me miran con cara de asesinos"- Suspiró y rió un poco.

Ella rió también –"Ya veo, que bien, pensé que te estaba estorbando, jeje…"-

De inmediato el giró su cabeza para mirarla, abrió sus ojos de la impresión y entonces suspiró otra vez -"Tu nunca me vas a estorbar"- Y suavemente le acarició el cabello.

-"Jeje"- y rió suavemente otra vez.

Fue uno de los picnic más tranquilos que habían tenido durante ese tiempo, hablaron de temas variados durante toda la tarde, escuchaban los sonidos del ambiente o la música de alguna persona que se ponía a tocar uno de sus instrumentos en el parque.

-"Esta calma y serenidad, solo puede encontrarse en este lugar"- Dijo Shaoran mientras estaba recostado en el pasto, con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

-"¿En serio?"- Preguntó ella que también estaba recostada en el pasto, al lado de él.

-"Si, como ya te había dicho antes, en Hong Kong hay mucho ruido y además a causa de mi trabajo he viajado a distintos lugares pero los sonidos de la humanidad, la tecnología, los automóviles no dejaban escuchar ni tu propia voz…en cambio aquí…no lo se, pareciera que fuese un paraíso"- Pensó un poco luego de hablar y entonces dijo nuevamente -"Quizás aquí es tranquilo porque estás tú"- y rió suavemente para si mismo.

-"¿Eh?"- quedó algo confusa.

-"Recordé algo…Tomoyo-chan siempre decía que cualquier persona que estuviera a tu alrededor sería incapaz de armar un alboroto o destruir la paz que tu traes. Mejor dicho, tal como decía ella…"- Y pone una voz que trataba de imitar a Tomoyo, bueno, lo intentaba -"¡Nunca habrá seres malignos cerca de Sakura-chan!"-

-"¡Ah, así que a eso se refería!"- grito conmocionada Sakura al darse cuenta recién de aquellas palabras.

Él guardó silencio, pero rió interiormente, con un poco de burla, ella le hacia reír en especial cuando se daba cuenta de cosas como esas, donde pasa un largo tiempo antes de que entienda, lo despistada que es, era uno de los puntos que a él le gustaba mucho.

Pensando en ella, mirándola lentamente y sonriéndole, llevó su mano a la cabeza de ella y le acarició lentamente, su corazón se sentía calmo y feliz, el solo hecho de estar con ella era lo mejor para él.

-"La verdad es que no conozco muchos lugares, solo Tokio y no he ido muchas veces, así que realmente no me imagino como serán 'esos ruidos' que dices…"- Decía ella mientras trataba de imaginarse lo ruidoso que era todo aunque no podía.

Aquello le dio una idea, algo que realmente lo alentó y se lo propuso -"Entonces…que tal si te llevo a todos estos lugares, ¡que tal si te muestro el mundo!"- Dijo emocionado, el solo hecho de imaginarse aquellos viajes lo ponían muy contento.

Quedó atónita ante tal proposición, incluso sonaba algo ridícula, parecía sueño de un niño pequeño pero…realmente le entusiasmaba la idea, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, aceptó -"¡De acuerdo!"- y sonrió ampliamente.

Y cruzando sus dedos pequeños de la mano, hicieron una promesa, en aquella pacifica y calma tarde de febrero.

_Lo sé, siempre que estás presente todo se vuelve pacifico, todo lo malo desaparece y solo aquellos puros sentimientos permanecen, como los tuyos. _

_Tu sonrisa es como el sol y tu presencia es la paz, si, tú eres la única capaz de traer tal atmósfera a un lugar, tu inocencia tan pura no te hace percatar de cómo son las cosas cuando tú estás presente pero eso no importa, mientras estés conmigo, nada más importa._

Ya se hacia tarde, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaron descansando en la tranquilidad del parque. Así que muy refrescados tomaron sus cosas y lentamente caminaron hacia su dulce hogar.

-"Ya que he vuelto aquí hace no mucho, exactamente, ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo Tomoyo-chan?"- Preguntó el mientras recordaba a su otra querida amiga.

-"Está en Paris, fue a iniciar su carrera allí, incluso recibió unas invitaciones de respetados diseñadores y compañías de moda. De seguro ella está intentando lo mejor, ser exitosa y feliz"- Sonreía para si misma al recordarla, era su más preciada amiga, se sentía triste de no tenerla cerca y a la vez feliz de que uno de sus sueños este realizándose.

-"Sabiendo como es ella, de seguro triunfara"- Al decir ese comentario hizo sonreír a Sakura -"Pero aun recuerdo que si ella llegaba a ser exitosa, tu serias su modelo principal"- y rió un poco al recordar todas las veces que Tomoyo soñaba con eso.

Ella se sonrojó un poco -"Pero yo no soy tan…"- bajo un poco su cabeza, con algo de tristeza.

Instintivamente él supo que estaba sintiendo ella y entonces dijo -"No te preocupes, tu eres hermosa, Sakura"-

Ella levantó su cabeza y se impresionó pero no oculto la felicidad que tenia al escuchar eso, más un pequeño sonrojo dulce en sus mejillas.

Viéndola tan dulce, a su lado, no perdió la oportunidad de abrazarla de su hombro, atrayéndola más a él, pero ella no se resistió, incluso con uno de sus brazos rodeo la cadera de Shaoran, y como si fuesen una dulce pareja caminaron a casa juntos.

_Si…, esta es la persona que amo, con la que me gusta compartir cada minuto de mi día, semana, mes, mi vida a su lado. _

_Si…, esta es la persona que desde el primer momento en que la vi, sentí que debía estar para ella, que debería protegerla para que creciera como una hermosa flor._

_No importaba que solo fuéramos unos pequeños niños, yo ya sentía que eras especial. Sentía curiosidad por ti, cuando éramos niños yo tenia una vecina, de mi misma edad, una dulce niña de hermosos ojos esmeraldas, de corta cabellera castaña, la sonrisa de un ángel adornando su rostro, si, ella era Sakura, aquella niña que no me atrevía a hablarle porque era tanta pureza e inocencia, que solo con verla me sentía tranquilo. _

_Era un pequeño niño, que desde lejos de observaba, desde el jardín de niños veía como jugabas felizmente con tu querida amiga Tomoyo, como tropezabas al correr y tus ojos llorosos se ponían pero de inmediato tu fuerza interior hacia que te levantaras. _

_Desde ese entonces pensé "Ahh, ella es única"_

_Y un día te vi, siendo molestada por un niño, haciéndose el más poderoso del lugar, nadie estaba ahí para protegerte, Tomoyo estaba en los mismos aprietos, yo debía protegerte, yo debía estar ahí y no dejar que nadie arruine tu hermosa sonrisa. _

"_¡Váyanse ahora si no quieren vérselas conmigo!"_

_Dije con mucho odio a aquellos niños, huyeron como gallinas, era de suponerse, siempre que alguien trataba de acercarse a mí solo lograba tener miedo de mi mirada. _

_En ese momento pensé "Quizás ella también me tendrá miedo"_

_Pero escuche tu voz atrás de mí, diciendo un suave "gracias" y sonriéndome como siempre lo haces, no pude ver miedo en tu mirada, es más, pude ver aquella calida mirada que siempre había querido que alguien me brindase. _

_Desde ese día me acerqué a ti, poco a poco nos hicimos amigos y ella descubrió que era su misterioso vecino, jugábamos todos los días, los tres juntos, dormíamos todos juntos, nuestra amistad era especial, nadie podía romperla, no importaba lo que pasará._

_Al fin y al cabo yo te protegería. _

La noche estaba presente, el la tenia a ella sobre sus brazos, la miraba profundamente mientras ella estaba aferrada a él, lentamente subía a la habitación donde suavemente la recostó sobre la cama.

-"Puede que hoy te haga algo más…que nunca antes te han hecho…si te molesta solo dime que me detenga y yo"- pero no pudo continuar ya que ella lo interrumpió.

-"Hazlo, sé que no me lastimarás"- y volvió a repetir -"hazlo"- y le sonrió.

Él sonrió y prosiguió, lentamente acercó su boca al pequeño cuello de ella y lo besó, mientras que con su mano izquierda despojaba lentamente la ropa de Sakura, la hizo sentarse y lentamente le quito la playera, dejando ver un fino y delgado cuerpo, suave donde un sujetador adornado con encajes se podía apreciar.

_Realmente hermosa…_

La recostó de nuevo pero estaba vez con ambas manos despojo lentamente los pantalones de ella, donde de frente pudo ver un esbelto cuerpo semidesnudo, cubierto solo por ropa interior.

Estaba maravillado, mientras ella trataba de cubrirse un poco y su cara totalmente sonrojada, hacia sentir a Shaoran una mezcla de muchos sentimientos y deseos. Por una parte hubiera estado así todo el rato, observándola, pareciéndola, también quería tocarla, hacerle sentir muchas más sensaciones, quería estar en sus brazos. Quería tantas cosas a la vez que optó por hacer lo que su cuerpo le ordenara.

Soltó el sujetador y lo lanzo fuera de la cama, donde rápidamente con una mano masajeo uno de sus pechos mientras que con su boca mordisqueaba el otro. Estaba encima de ella, mientras besaba podía mirar hacia arriba y ver la cara de satisfacción que producía en su acompañante, lentamente ella alzó sus brazos hacia arriba buscando la espalda de él, abrazándolo y atrayéndolo fuertemente hacia ella, no pudo evitar rasguñar un poco su espalda, causada por la satisfacción que estaba sintiendo.

_Si, muéstrame que también te agrada esto, que quieres que siga, muéstrame tus deseos…_

Lentamente fue besando cada parte de su cuerpo, ambos pechos, su cuello y el lóbulo de sus orejas, fue bajando hacia su estomago donde estuvo jugueteando por un buen rato, causando un poco de cosquillas en ella, mientras que con sus manos jugueteaba con sus pechos.

Siguió bajando su boca hasta encontrarse con un pequeño obstáculo, la ultima prenda que quedaba en ella, aquella que protegía su parte más intima, aquella que sin importar que, quisiera sentir y ver, tocar y experimentar.

Así que lentamente sus manos bajaron, hasta encontrarse con sus bragas que lentamente fue sacando hacia abajo ella instintivamente bajo sus manos tratando de cubrirse, cosa que hacia sentir más lujuria a su acompañante.

Ahí la tenia, frente a sus ojos, sin prenda alguna solo sus manos cubriendo aquella parte, sus rosadas mejillas y su vergüenza la hacían lucir adorable, incluso en esa situación, si planeaba hacer algo lo haría ahora mismo.

Pero antes decidió cambiar de posición, así que se levanto, la hizo sentar y él se coloco detrás de ella, de modo que ella quedase entre medio de las piernas de Shaoran, así el podría abrazarla cuanto quisiera.

Con su cara corrió el cabello que estorbaba su cuello y lo besó con más fuerza, con más rapidez mientras que una de sus manos jugueteaba con uno de sus pechos, la otra fue bajando lentamente por su estomago, hasta abrirse paso hasta aquella zona.

-"Si no te gusta…solo dime que me detenga"- Susurró en su oído antes de proceder.

Pero ella no respondió, así que mientras seguía besando su cuello, seguía masajeando con su otra mano, los dedos de su otra mano llegaron a esa zona, donde suavemente comenzó a masajear, superficialmente comenzó a mover uno de sus dedos cosa que hizo estremecer a Sakura, ya que era la primera vez que alguien le estaba haciendo aquello pero no se sintió mal, no se sintió incomoda incluso…

-"Me gusta…"- Dijo entre gemidos.

Él abrió sus ojos por la impresión y sonrió, siguió con su juego nocturno. Lentamente aquel dedo que jugueteaba comenzó a moverse aun más rápido llegando incluso a sentir un poco de humedad en aquella parte, con lo que percibió que su acompañante lo estaba disfrutando.

Estando un poco harto de esa posición, dejó en pausa lo que estaba haciendo y recostó a Sakura otra vez, esta vez se puso encima de ella de nuevo pero bajó, tanto que con sus dos manos hizo abrir de piernas a Sakura y así le permitió ver lo que estaba esperando.

Sonrió maliciosamente y rápidamente atacó aquella zona con sus labios besando suavemente todo ese lugar, que más húmedo se encontraba.

Ella gemía aun más cada vez que el besaba con más fuerza ella aun más gemía, tomó con ambas manos la cabeza de Shaoran mientras enredaba los dedos en los cabellos marrones.

Decidió acceder un poco más su camino, ahora no solo besaba aquel lugar, sino que su lengua también jugueteaba llegando a zonas que hizo estremecer de deseo a Sakura, el cual hizo dar uno de los gemidos más fuertes durante todo este momento.

Podía saborear los fluidos de lujuria que emanaba Sakura de aquel lugar, podía escuchar como le afectaba esto a su Sakura, una sensación de satisfacción cubrió todo su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por sus actos.

Mientras besaba, su lengua iba bajando hasta llegar a aquel lugar donde pudo introducir un poco su lengua pero esta vez no fue un gemido lo que escuchó, fue un grito, un grito lleno de placer y pudo descubrir que había hecho llegar al clímax a su compañera, su respiración era agitada y repetía 'Shaoran' varias veces antes de poder calmarse, con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de él y sonrió.

Él también sonrió ampliamente por su trabajo y dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo, subió hasta estar a la altura de su cara y besó su frente, suavemente la puso bajo las cobijas y ambos se abrazaron, donde rápidamente el sueño de apoderó de ellos.

Aquella noche, avanzaron un paso más, ella descubría el placer de diferentes maneras y él podía acercarse aun más a ella, no sabia si se acercaba a su corazón pero estaba seguro de que ahora estaban más unidos que antes.

_Te protegeré pase lo que pase, pero solo yo podré poseerte, solo yo podré mirarte de esta manera y solo yo te amaré con tanta fuerza. _

_Esta vez estaré a tu lado, haré lo imposible para no alejarme de ti otra vez, haré por posible de robar un beso tuyo, un beso de amor y tu corazón, un día, yo…_

Él miraba como ella dormía en sus brazos, pacíficamente en sus brazos, la abrazó con ternura donde depositó un suave beso en su frente.

_No dejaré alguien más se interponga en mi camino._

_No te dejaré ir._

_Porque tú eres única_

_Eres mi Sakura,_

_Eres mía... _

Continuará…

**Notas de la autora:**

- Por alguna razón siento que el lemon me salió cortito y extraño, pero tengo sueño y quería fijarme más en los sentimientos de Shaoran que en el lemon.

- Si que me demoré en actualizar, la escuela, falta de imaginación y trazando el futuro de este fic, me detenía en mi proyecto. (Suena como si fuese de vida o muerte)

- Espero que haya gustado este capitulo, bueno, el próximo se llamará "ella", ya que un review que me dejaron donde me dieron una sugerencia, trataré de seguirla pero todo a su tiempo

- Por cierto, creo que le confundirá un poco la actitud de Shaoran, a veces se siente un buen hombre, de honor y lealtad y a veces cambia a un Shaoran pervertido, en esta historia será así. Siempre tendrá ese aire de honor, de buen hombre como puse anteriormente, pero siempre tendrá ese toque lujurioso dentro de si, después de todo es un humano. Además el hecho de que sea Sakura siente más culpabilidad si hace alguna cosa indecente o que hiera a Sakura. Para que no queden con dudas pongo esto xd

Ahora mis hermosas respuestas a los review. (no se que tendrán de hermosas pero que más da)

Que por cierto, todos me hicieron muy feliz T.T

**Siri:** Gracias por la sugerencia, si no especifico un poco quedará un poco confuso, trataré de especificar un poco las cosas, porque incluso yo me confundo un poco xd. Gracias por leer mi fic

**Magotito-chan**: Que bueno que te haya gustado que no hubiera un Touya allí gruñendo en todos lados, es que en realidad, el hombre tiene su vida y no siempre podrá estar pendiente de su hermanita, por lo menos así es en mi fic xd. Soy feliz de que te haya gustado tanto -

**Darkmaho: **Que bueno que te haya gustado la idea, eso así acordándome de una serie se me ocurrió la idea de lo "ciego" además cuando uno no ve las cosas son más interesantes xD, soy feliz de que hayas agregado a favoritos -, gracias por tu review

**Dina: **Pensé que era la unica que se imaginaba cosas con Shaoran, incluso cuando escribo esas partes mi mente se va más allá del espacio y comienza a imaginar cosas mias con Shaoran…-, cof cof, sobre las edades, aun estoy pensando en ello, pero Shaoran estaria teniendo 28 y Sakura 26, más o menos eso. Fui feliz al leer tu post, pude apreciar que te gusto la idea, lloro T.T. Gracias por tu review T.T

**Angel Zafiro: **Shaoran rencoroso? No en realidad no, no tiene una vida tan frustrada excepto por haberse separado de Sakura tanto tiempo y que para su mala suerte este enamorado de ella y ella ni sabe. Pero no guarda rencor a nada xP, gracias por tu review.

**Kamille - newtype****: **Si, eso de que hay varias formas de obtener placer es verdad, por eso lo hice así, asi van de a poco, descubriendo cosas nuevas entre los dos, nuevas sensaciones, jeje xD. Gracias por tu review

Y bueno

Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion que será en…quien sabe cuando

xD

Adios


	3. Capitulo 3 I want to see you

Capitulo 3: _…I want to see you_

_Miraba desde la ventana de esa habitación, el cielo azul era inmenso pero no me importaba realmente eso, solo me hacia la misma pregunta una y otra vez…_

_¿Dónde estás?_

-"Sakura, ¿Cómo te sientes, tus ojos duelen o están bien?"- Preguntaba Shaoran con un tono no muy preocupado, ya que hacia esa pregunta cada día.

-"Um, no duelen, nada de nada…solo siento que quiero abrirlos"- dio un suspiro -"pero está venda"- dijo mientras ponía su mano derecha encima de la venda -"me lo impide"-

El sonrió y atrajo a Sakura más cerca de el, ya que ambos se encontraban acostados en plena tarde en la cama, donde ella descansaba en el brazo derecho de él, al momento en que ella sintió como él quería que se acercara, ella lo abrazó con ternura mientras descansaba bajo el cuello del chico.

-"Nos hemos vuelto muy unidos, ¿verdad?"- Dijo Shaoran con calma y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-"Si, en los primeros días en que estabas aquí me sentía avergonzada de abrazarte, hablarte o por cualquier cosa"- pensó un poco y sonrió también, donde con gracia dijo -"Pero ahora es como si en todo momento te necesitara, como mi segunda fuente de vida"- rió un poco.

-"Así que soy indispensable para ti ¿eh?"- de su voz salió un tono de picardía a lo cual ella solo siguió riendo.

El cerró sus ojos y quedaron ambos en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de aquella casa, como si la casa compartiera la paz que había en ambos corazones.

-"Falta poco, ¿verdad Sakura?"-

-"Si"- asintió ella con seguridad de si misma.

_Dentro de poco, de muy poco podré verle, podré abrir mis ojos y encontrarlo otra vez, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de enviarnos fotos de nosotros, apenas hablábamos por la dificultad en la escuela y luego universidad hasta llegar a trabajar, poco a poco seguimos nuestros caminos individuales sin volvernos a encontrar…_

_Pero ahora nuestros caminos se encontraron y volveré a verle, aquella sonrisa calmada y sus ojos color chocolate reflejando ternura, aquella cara de niño tranquilo que nunca cambió…aquel, volveré a verle._

-"Cuando Tomoyo me había llamado diciendo que habías vuelto a Japón y me dio tu numero telefónico, me puse muy contenta, volvería a encontrarme contigo"- Sakura sonrió -"y además así no tuve que traer a una extraña enfermera a cuidarme"- rió un poco.

-"Solo a ti se te ocurre operarte cuando todos tus familiares y amigos están lejos"- le reclamó pero con gracia.

-"Sin embargo no nos pudimos encontrar antes de mi operación…así que cuando me saquen estas vendas será como si nos volviéramos a encontrar por primera vez o segunda vez…o…me confundí"- dijo Sakura atolondrada, mientras sonaba confusa.

-"Cuando me llamaste desde el hospital tenia un caos en mi casa, tenia que desempacar todo pero no importaba, salí corriendo al hospital dejando todo tirado y ahora que lo pienso…cuando me pediste que te cuidara"- su cara se puso azul -"deje todo tirado…quien sabe que araña o monstruo hay en mi casa, de seguro está llena de polvo y cuando vuelva será una casa embrujada…"- y rió de su desgracia.

-"Cuando vuelvas…"- susurró.

-"¿Eh?"- sonó confundido.

-"No, nada"- dijo en un todo bajo, meditó un rato -"espera un momento…cuando te llamé del hospital te pedí que vinieras solo si no tenias nada que hacer…pero en realidad estabas en un caos en tu casa…pero dijiste que no tenias nada que…ah"- cayó un momento y con tono agrio pronunció -"mentiroso"-

-"¿Eh?, espera… ¡tu eres mas importante que mi casa, Sakura!"- su voz sonó tan creíble y seria que cualquier lo tomaría por verdad.

-"¡eso sonó extraño Shaoran, deberías haberlo dicho como en una novela!"-

-"¿A que te refieres?"- su confusión era del tamaño de una montaña.

-"Cuando dijiste 'eres mas importante que mi casa' suena mejor si dices 'mas importante que mi vida' pero con la palabra 'casa' ¡suena extraño!"- apelaba Sakura a una conversación sin sentido.

-"¡Es extraño lo que reclamas!"- dijo entre confuso, burlón y una mezcla de sentimientos extraños.

-"¡Lo sé, pero estoy emocionada!"-

-"Lo sé"- sabia exactamente de que provenía su emoción.

-"Cuando salga del hospital iré a ver tu casa"- sonaba mas emocionada aún.

-"Ha pasado tanto tiempo que quizás hayan…fantasmas"- lo dijo de forma burlona recalcando mucho la palabra 'fantasma'

-"¡definitivamente no iré a tu casa!"-

Y la conversación terminó.

Aquella tardé Shaoran se había encargado de la cena, era una ocasión especial ya que el día de mañana Sakura volvería a ver los colores así que celebraban con anticipación. El ambiente era harmonioso, ambos disfrutaban de una felicidad y calma que no terminaba.

-"Durante todos los años que pasé en China"- decía sin mirar a Sakura, mientras cortaba algunos vegetales -"mi arte culinaria a mejorado mucho, muchas veces me tocó cocinar para gente importante"- ahora daba vueltas los vegetales que estaban en un wok **(es un sartén chino que es bastante grande)** -"Asi que esta comida estoy haciéndola con mucho cariño para ti"- Sin mas vegetales y comida que vigilar sin que ella se diese cuenta, se acercó lentamente a ella donde posó suavemente su mano en una de sus mejillas, acariciándola -"espero que sea de tu agrado, Sakura"-

Cada vez que decía su nombre su voz era calida y eso no pasaba desapercibido por ella, agradeció con una gran sonrisa mientras esperaba la comida con ansias, se preguntaba como sabría y como se veía Shaoran cocinando con tanta energía. Su felicidad aumentaba cada vez mas, sabiendo que pronto podría volver a ver y a verle, que podrían disfrutar de muchas cosas y salir a un montón de lugares y a la vez recorrer lugares nostálgicos, cada minuto que pasaba su emoción aumentaba. Todo este mes había sido como magia, una de las personas que mas quería estaba cuidándola a ella, solo a ella…ese alguien que siempre esperaba ver estaba a su lado y varias cosas habían cambiado, ella nunca espero que mostraría todo su cuerpo a el pero no se sentía arrepentida sin importar que tan extrañas fuesen las cosas que ocurrieron en todo este mes ella de todos modos se sentía muy feliz.

La comida estaba lista.

-"¡Ah, esto está exquisito…que sabor tan!"- no encontraba palabras para describir aquella exquisitez -"¡Shaoran eres realmente un gran cocinero!"- le decía el cumplido con mucha alegría en su voz -"Gracias Shaoran"-

-"No hay de que, Sakura"- y su corazón se sintió inundado por una gran felicidad.

Aquella noche era brillante y ambos estaban abrazados, mientras hablaban de muchas cosas, entre una de ellas los lugares que visitarían luego, planeaban salidas y una gran cantidad de cosas mas, ella estaba realmente impaciente, quería que la mañana llegase de inmediato pero luego de unas horas ambos cayeron en la magia del sueño pero incluso dentro de sus sueños continuaron felices.

Al día siguiente, en el hospital.

Ambos se encontraban en la sala donde le sacarían la venda a Sakura, estaban emocionados pero mas que nada, Sakura estaba ansiosa, no quería esperar más.

-"El doctor dijo que vendría en unos minutos"- Dijo Shaoran con felicidad en su voz.

-"Si, espero que esos minutos pasen rápido"- estaba muy emocionada.

Pero Shaoran pensó y recordó algo -"¡Ah, lo olvidé!"- meditó un poco -"Sakura, me iré un momento, olvidé algo pero volveré, no te preocupes"- y besó su frente y luego partió sin que ella pudiera decir algo.

Después de un rato Shaoran seguía sin aparecer pero el doctor ya estaba allí, donde se estaba preparando para quitarles las vendas, tomó las tijeras y cortó un trozo con el cual empezó a quitar de a poco y con cuidado las vendas de la cabeza de Sakura.

-"_Shaoran...pronto te veré_"- pensaba mientras sonreía.

El doctor había terminado de sacar las vendas y dijo -"puede que te moleste un poco el brillo y te demores un poco en enfocar las cosas pero ya estás lista…puedes abrir tus ojos"-

Poco a poco Sakura abrió sus ojos, el brillo de la habitación hizo que le doliera un poco pero siguió intentando hasta que logró abrirlos por completo, pero todo lo que veía era borroso por lo cual pasaron unos minutos hasta que su ojos volvieran a estar como antes y viera normal, el doctor y la enfermera esperaban a que ella pudiera ver perfectamente. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que pudo enfocar bien los objetos, le hicieron pruebas con distintos objetos de distintos tamaños y con letras, donde todas las aprobó sin error.

Se encontraba maravillada, podía ver desde su ventana el cielo azul que había y como los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana, había extrañado ver los colores, ver el cielo y las flores, podía ver los cuadros que había en la habitación, podía ver sus manos, su cabello, su cama y los colores de las sabanas, ahora podía ver todo otra vez.

Por una extraña bacteria que tenía Sakura en sus ojos la cual podía dejarla completamente ciega. Se sometió a distintos exámenes donde probó una serie de medicamentos que no funcionaban hasta que su última opción era operarse, le sacarían el virus de su ojo pero tenia que descansarlos por todo un mes y esa espera ya había terminado, con un total éxito.

Sakura miraba todo a su alrededor pero muchas veces miraba en dirección a la puerta esperando que el apareciese pero eso no ocurría, el tiempo transcurría y no había señal de él, se levanto y se asomó por la ventana, admirando todo el paisaje a su alrededor, estuvo mucho tiempo mirando todo hasta que pudo escuchar algo atrás de ella.

-"Sakura, aquí estoy"- decía él desde la puerta, con un gran ramo de rosas de muchos colores pero estaba un tanto cansado ya que estuvo corriendo.

"¡Shaoran!"- gritó mientras se daba media vuelta hasta poder encontrarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, dejó caer un peluche que tenía en su mano al igual dejo caer sus brazos como si pesaran una enormidad, su sonrisa se había opacado y su boca se abrió por la sorpresa, sintió escalofríos, como si le estuvieran apuñalando con grandes puntas de hielo…recordaba todo lo que ella había hecho con el, las noches que pasaron juntos de muchas maneras, sentía que todo lo que había hecho con él…como si hubiera sido con un completo…extraño.

-"¿Quién…eres?"-

Llevó sus manos a su corazón mientras temblaba completamente.

Frente a ella estaba un hombre alto, que cursaba la veintena, su cabello era marrón y desordenado pero que no le hacia ver mal, era considerado por muchas mujeres uno de los hombres mas apuestos. Su espalda era grande al igual que sus brazos, su parte superior era muy proporcionada ya que hacia ejercicio desde hace mucho tiempo, era un hombre esbelto y con mucha musculatura. Sus ojos eran de color chocolate que reflejaban misterio y frialdad en la mayoría del tiempo y cuando sonreía su cara daba un toque de malicia.

No era el chico joven con brazos y espalda de tamaño normal, como un hombre cualquiera, no era el chico que en sus ojos reflejaba cariño y de sonrisa calida. No era aquel chico con el que Sakura creía estar.

Ella sabia que el cambió, después de todo fueron muchos años que estuvieron separados pero no sabia que había cambiado tanto…por primera vez le pesaron esos años que no se vieron ni mantuvieron el contacto, por primera vez supo que durante todo ese tiempo el hizo cosas que ella no sabia, que no lo conocía, que no sabia nada de su vida desde esos años, por primera vez pudo ver que estuvo con alguien a quien ahora no conocía.

Si hubiese sido en su juventud no hubiera habido problemas pero ahora todo es diferente.

-"Jeh…tenia la ligera sospecha de que podría pasar esto, que creerías que yo era el mismo de antes aquel que tu conocías muy bien…pero que en realidad verías con tus propios ojos que no me conoces"- sonrió como acostumbraba pero en sus ojos no reflejaba emoción alguna y su sonrisa le hacia ver misterioso y malicioso.

Al ver su sonrisa y sus ojos Sakura entro aun más en sus dudas y desconcierto.

-"Muchas veces me dije que no debía haber hecho algunas cosas contigo pero…no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de vivir durante todo un mes, con una bella mujer indefensa"- Tiró el ramo de rosas a la cama y rió un poco para si mismo de forma irónica -"Bueno, un gusto haber estado contigo"- se dio media vuelta y en un tono seco y frió dijo -"adios"- y se marchó dejándola atónita.

Aquella frialdad y malicia que ahora emanaba el Shaoran que acababa de encontrarse, era algo nuevo para ella, no podía asociar el que conocía al que ahora había visto. Para cualquier otra persona podría parecer una exageración pero…el haber estado en momentos muy íntimos…con una persona que creías que sabias quien era pero en realidad no lo era, no era algo agradable ni mucho menos común, estaba realmente atónita.

En los pasillos del hospital iba pasando una esbelta y alta mujer con una gran cabellera azulada, con ojos del color de la noche, que se dirigía con una gran sonrisa a la habitación 201 donde de ella salía un hombre alto de cabellos marrones con una mirada perdida y ceño fruncido, sus ojos reflejaban odio y tristeza a la vez mientras apretaba sus puños, lentamente pasó al lado de él y ella lo siguió con la mirada para ver como se alejaba…mientras lo observaba dudó un poco hasta que llegó a la habitación y pude ver como su amiga no lucia muy bien…

-"¡Sakura!"-

Sakura levantó la mirada, aun se encontraba frente a la ventana -"Tomoyo…"- respondió desganada.

-"Pero que…"- estaba asustada y entonces recordó -"El que acaba de salir era… ¿Shaoran-kun?"-

-"Si…"- sus ojos reflejaron tristeza al escuchar su nombre.

Tomoyo notó aquello pero no dijo nada sobre eso -"Si que ha cambiado"-

-"Si, ha cambiado muchísimo ¿verdad?"- ahora le miraba de frente con angustia en sus ojos.

Tomoyo se acercó a ella y le miró con compasión -"¿Qué ha pasado, Sakura?"- preguntó con un tono dulce a lo cual Sakura solo se le tiró en sus brazos.

Sakura le contó todo a Tomoyo, con cada detalle y al decir cada detalle…es decir, todo, lo que pasaba en casa día y noche, no era su intención pero se le escapo de la boca.

-"Estás exagerando"- dijo Tomoyo con un tono seco y un poco enojada.

-"Lo sé…"- respondió Sakura desganada.

-"¿Qué fue lo que te pasó en todo este mes, sufriste un caso de secesión?"- suspiró y se trataba de calmarse -"Sakura, todos cambiamos"- le decía con un tono muy serio.

-"Incluso tú, Tomoyo, ya no eres tan dulce"- le respondió con un tono de reproche.

Una ceja de Tomoyo se levantó al escuchar aquello, lo oía pero no lo creía -"No puede ser, mi Sakura-chan me está reprochando, ya no soy…buena para ti"- sus lagrimas dramáticas estaban casi cayendo.

-"_Pero hay cosas que siempre serán iguales…_"- suspiró.

-"Pero Sakura-chan, no te quedas atrás, desde que te has hecho una doctora…me da miedo ir a visitarte a tu consulta, nunca creí que tu adorable y cariñoso corazón se enfriara…"- otra vez sus lagrimas dramáticas estaban casi cayendo.

-"Pero es que la gente nunca entienden los que les digo y muchas veces han llegado personas a gritarme en mi cara… ¡tengo que ser fuerte para esto!"- le reprochaba.

-"Si, así que Sakura…mira el tiempo que tienes frente a tus ojos, si solo vas a recordar los viejos días no podrás ser capaz de disfrutar los días del presente"- el tono calmado de Tomoyo al confortarla no cambiaba en lo absoluto, siempre que su querida amiga estuviera en problemas ella le daría su apoyo.

-"Lo sé…pero aun así creí que al poder verlo…me iba a encontrar con el mismo Shaoran…pero…"- su cara se puso triste otra vez.

-"¡Sakura, han sido 10 largos años…además ¿Qué tiene de malo que haya cambiado tanto?!"- Tomoyo estaba perdiendo la paciencia al igual que Sakura.

-"Porque…porque… ¡si te hubieras mostrado totalmente a un hombre que creías saber como eras pero en realidad era mucho mejor, entonces te sentirías como yo!"- su cara estaba totalmente ruborizada.

La cara de Tomoyo mostró una sonrisa burlona frente a ella -"Ajá! Así que el problema es que simplemente estás avergonzada"-

-"…"- Sakura estaba tan nerviosa que no dijo palabra alguna pero luego de unos momentos añadió mientras su semblante de preocupación regresaba -"Aun así…no sé nada de él, no se que es lo que hace, no se si su actitud ha cambiado o no, ya que esa mirada de él era nueva para mi…yo no lo conozco y me sentí triste por ello"- agachó su mirada -"Es decir, ¿Qué clase de persona se hace llamar amiga de alguien que ni siquiera conoce?, si me preguntasen cual comida es su preferida podría responder basándome en el pasado pero ahora…el ahora quien sabe si sus gustos han cambiado"- ahora su expresión se vio confundida -"lo que acabo de decir fue un ejemplo tonto pero…así es como me siento y mas que asustada…estoy triste por esto"- sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse con las lagrimas que querían brotar.

Tomoyo sonreía con ternura al ver a Sakura, por preocuparse por cosas como esa pero aun así dijo -"aun sigo creyendo que estás exagerando y en realidad hiciste enojar mucho a Shaoran con tu comportamiento pero si tanto te asusta el no conocerlo entonces simplemente comienza a conocerlo de nuevo, comiencen una nueva amistad basándose en el presente"- miró hacia el techo mientras imágenes del pasado pasaban frente a sus ojos -"quizas si lo conoces ahora…podrás ver la sonrisa que recuerdas de nuevo, quizás la tiene escondida o la olvidó"- miró a Sakura y le acarició la cabeza -"no creo que quieras que Shaoran tenga para siempre esa expresión de amargura ¿o si?"-

Sakura le miró a los ojos con determinación y respondió -"no, no dejaré que eso pase"-

-"Asi se habla"- y sonrió.

Ambas sonrieron y comenzaron a hablar de la vida de cada una, lo que había sido de Tomoyo en Paris y las dificultades de estar allí pero esa historia llegaría en otro momento. El día era claro y brillante, con el permiso del doctor Sakura pudo salir al jardín del hospital a caminar con Tomoyo, ambas siguieron hablando animadamente hasta que cayó la tarde, Sakura sería dada de alta mañana.

Aquello noche, mientras Sakura dormía, en sus sueños solo aparecía el viejo Shaoran, cada recuerdo de él estaba en ese sueño, su sonrisa, sus descuidos y sus virtudes pero al final del sueño pudo verse ella frente a él, donde ambos se miraban hasta que él dio la media vuelta y se marchó pero Sakura no reaccionó, hasta que despertó algo temerosa.

Aquella mañana amaneció igual de brillante que el día anterior, los colores estaban por doquier y las aves cantaban al ver el amanecer. Sin que nadie la viera, Sakura salió de su habitación y fue al jardín, donde caminaba lentamente mientras imágenes de Shaoran se le venia a su cabeza y sin darse cuenta lagrimas corrían de sus mejillas y entonces dijo.

-"Aunque te haya hecho enojar…estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto, realmente feliz, Shaoran"- y sus lagrimas siguieron cayendo por un largo rato.

Eran las 2:30 PM y Sakura se estaba vistiendo ya que el doctor vendría pronto a evaluarla y darla de alta sin embargo al terminar de ponerse sus zapatos recibió una llamada, era Tomoyo.

-"¡Sakura, hace unos instantes hablé con Shaoran por teléfono y me ha dicho que volverá a Hong Kong en el vuelo de las 3:00!"- Tomoyo estaba casi gritando muy preocupada.

-"Que…"- Sakura no lo podía creer, el teléfono estaba que se le caía de las manos.

-"¡¿Sakura, harás lo mismo que hace 10 años, dejarás que se marche así nada más sin pedirle que se quede…cometerás el mismo error?!"-

-"…"-

-"¡¡Sakura!!"- pero no pudo escuchar nada más, solo un golpe el cual dedujo que fue el teléfono que cayó -"se honesta, por favor"-

Hace 10 años, cuando Shaoran estaba por partir en el avión y Sakura y Tomoyo le fueron a despedir, Sakura planeaba pedirle que se quedará, que no se marchara y se quedará para siempre, aunque fuera egoísta de su parte…pero no pudo ser honesta consigo misma y en ese momento no pudo decirle como se sentía, que no quería que se fuera lejos pero solamente fue capaz de decir "cuídate" y nada más.

Corría lo que mejor le daban sus piernas pero no era suficiente, el bus tardaría en venir al igual que un taxi así que decidió correr pero el aeropuerto estaba muy lejos de allí, sus lagrimas caían y recordaba como al salir corriendo del hospital había chocado con el doctor al cual solo le pidió disculpas y siguió su camino, de seguro iba a ser reprendida pero su prioridad ahora era…Shaoran.

Mientras iba corriendo pudo escuchar un par de bocinas de auto a sus espaldas, dio media vuelta y era Tomoyo en su auto, no tardó en subir y arrancar a toda velocidad.

-"Quizas reciba una sanción por ir tan rápido…pero que importa"- Decía Tomoyo resignada.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, solo quedaban 5 minutos para que el vuelo partiera, Sakura bajó del vehículo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, buscaba con desesperación por todas partes, no importaba donde mirara no podía encontrar su silueta, cayó de rodillas rendida mientras lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos y levantó su mirada, donde pudo hallarlo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras que lo guiarían a su puerta de vuelo. Hallada en la desesperación y sin el tiempo de levantarse y correr tras él, junto todas sus fuerzas y gritó como si fuese a acabarse el mundo en ese momento.

-"¡¡No te vayas, no te vayas otra vez, quédate aquí…conmigo!!"-

Toda la gente centró su mirada en ella, estaban conmocionados pero aun así el silencio se hizo total en el lugar. Sin saber si él la había escuchado, no soporto más las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, fijando su mirada en el suelo mientras pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez.

Y la alta voz anunció: Vuelvo a Hong Kong ha partido, repito, el vuelo a Hong Kong y ha partido.

Fue como mil cuchillos que se enterraban en su corazón, abrió sus ojos atónita al escuchar el anunció y entonces levantó una vez la mirada pero no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar porque unas manos la tomaron de la cintura y la levantaron dejándola de pie, al darse cuenta que tenia que levantar su mirada para ver la cara de aquella persona, la levantó y sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar otra vez.

Allí estaba él, mirándola de manera indiferente mientras ella solo lloraba.

-"Ah…tendré que esperar al próximo vuelo"- dijo él mirando la carta de vuelos.

-"¡pero…!"- pero no pudo seguir ya que un dedo cubrió sus labios.

-"Pero no he dicho que esperaré ese vuelo el día de hoy"- y sonrió de forma burlona.

Ella se sintió aliviada y entonces pidió perdón -"Yo…lo siento, no reaccioné bien al verte pero…por favor olvida eso, yo en verdad quiero conocerte…quiero conocerte otra vez así que quédate conmigo…"- bajó su mirada algo sonrojada.

-"¿conocerme otra vez, estás segura?"- su semblante serio se apoderó de él y su voz era desafiante.

-"Si"-

-"Quieres conocerme aun si llegase a ser muy mala persona"-

-"Si"-

-"Aunque solo pueda herirte o incluso usarte"-

-"Si, quiero conocer al nuevo Shaoran"- le miró directamente a los ojos -"Finalmente has vuelto así que…quiero que me cuentes de tu vida, quiero saber que es lo que te gusta ahora, quiero estar contigo y saber como eres ahora, así que sin importar nada quiero conocerte"- su voz y mirada eran determinadas.

-"¿Quieres conocerme aunque me haya convertido en alguien que hace lo que quiere y cuando quiere?"-

-"¿A que te refieres?"- le miró dudosa.

-"A esto"-

E imprevistamente le besó con fuerza mientras que un brazo rodeó su cintura y la otra le tomaba la cabeza, le siguió besando desenfrenadamente sin dejarla respirar y la apretaba con fuerza mientras saboreaba cada rincón de su boca. Entonces dejo de besarla y la soltó, el solo sonreía mientras ella tenia la respiración entre cortada.

-"Así que…"- y de nuevo se aferró a ella colocando ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura -"estas dispuesta a conocerme… ¿pase lo que pase?"- su sonrisa y ojos mostraban malicia y goce a la vez.

Sakura estaba sorprendida pero no podía negar que se sentía atraída a esa nueva faceta, además su determinación era más grande que todo -"¡Si, pase lo que pase te conoceré y no perderé esta oportunidad!"- pensó un poco -"Ademas yo también puedo…"-

Y dudándolo un poco con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas ella rodeo ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de él y le dio un intento beso del cual le tomo por sorpresa pero no tardó en acostumbrarse a ello, así que aunque fueran el centro de atracción de todos no les importaba, en ese momento solo estaban ellos dos.

_Al fin…pude tocar tus labios con los míos_

_Mi Sakura_

_Continuará _

·····················································

Notas de la autora:

Todo esto se me ocurrió en una noche, no se si decir si es muy obvio o me quedó bien, ¡juzguen!

Sin embargo me gustó, pasaba cada imagen por mi cabeza y me sentía emocionada al verlas, quizás les pueda parecer un tanto extraño que de un momento a otro Shaoran se volviera frío o diferente pero eso se irá explicando a través de la historia.

Como decía todo esto se me ocurrió en una noche, mientras escuchaba CD de música que tenia guardados y ocupaba la radio, no tenia mucho que hacer porque mi PC había dejado de funcionar xd

Antes había escrito algo que no tenia nada que ver pero lo borré, me gustó más esto además no quise poner lemon esta vez, seria mucho xd

Quería centrarme un poco en la pequeña historia de la cual no se que rayos pasará en el próximo capitulo xd

Perdonen por la demora pero tengo este problema de olvidarme de mis fics y cuando los recuerdo paso horas escribiendo un capitulo.

Mejor no los aburro mas, si tienen dudas, pregunten y se las responderé

Cualquier critica es bien recibida, tomates podridos puede que no tanto xd

Gracias por leer, ¡nos vemos!


End file.
